Where the Raven Rests
by Shadow Vixin's Spring
Summary: (As of now, I have no idea what the title has to do with the story)Goku lifted his head. He strained his ears. He could hear Gojyo’s gentle breathing behind him. Other than that, the room was completely silent.No. There was something.


GUESS WHO?! If you said "Spring", then ten points to you! Another story of just mine. If the other two acctually put stuff up, that would be a great help. Starting to thingk they don't exist? Me too. Well, enjoy.

PS the Gensomaden Saiyuki chars are not mine.

**Chapter 1:**

Goku lifted his head. He strained his ears. He could hear Gojyo's gentle breathing behind him. Other than that, the room was completely silent.

No. There was something. Something else that called to him.

He carefully climbed out of bed and tip-toed to the window. He looked around to see if he had woken anybody up, then silently creped outside.

The cool night air chilled his face instantly. He listened for a while, searching for the voice. After a few seconds, he heard it. He ran down the dirt path and headed toward the strange sound, sprinting tirelessly towards a giant, dull gray building. A jail.

He jumped up to the window on the fourth floor as the calling became louder. He peered through the iron bars at the black inside of the cell.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone here?"

A shadow in the corner moved. "Who are you?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Goku stared harder into the blackness that swallowed the figure. He barley made out the outline of a young man, crouched down in the corner. "I knew it! There is someone here!"

"Shh! Someone will hear you!"

"Sorry."

The figure in the corner shook his head and got to his feet. He walked over to the window and gripped the cool bars lightly.

"Yokai!" Goku said alertly, nearly falling off the building in surprise.

"Shh!"  
"Sorry," he apologized again.

The young man pressed his face against the bars.

Goku stared at him blankly. The man had tanned, golden-brown skin, as if he had been working in the fields. His hair was a mahogany color: long and matted, fashioned to look a little like Kou's. His eyes were crystal blue and his face was shaped like Yaone's. Come to think of it, he did look somewhat like Yaone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Someone was calling me," he replied, searching the room for anyone else.

The young man looked at him, confused. "Are you sure it was this cell? There's no one in here but me, and I don't even know your name."

"Ah? Goku. Son Goku," he replied, still searching the room. "Are you sure there's no one else in here?"

The demon nodded. "It's just been me for sixty-seven years."  
Goku shrugged. "I'll get you out then," he said, examining the bars.

"Pardon?"

"Stand back!"  
As the demon boy backed away, Goku ripped out three of the bars.

"Hurry!" he said as an alarm ripped through the night's silence.

The young man climbed out as Goku jumped to the ground. The pair of them ran back towards the hotel.

Goku slammed his fists on the glass window, shouting.

Sanzo jerked awake and lifted the window pane. "What?!" he snapped

"We have to get out! Now!" Goku shouted.

"Why so eager?" Gojyo asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "You running away from a new girlfriend?"  
"No time for jokes!" Goku shouted, jumping eagerly from one foot to the next, displaying his impatience. "If they find out I did it, they'll through us both into that smelly prison!"

"Who's 'us'?" Sanzo asked suspiciously.

Goku pulled the young demon out of the shadows.

Hakkai jumped out of the window with Hakuryu perched on his shoulder. "If Goku's so eager to leave, I think its best that we do."

"Thank you!" Goku said, relived. "Now, time to leave!"

Goku pushed the demon boy into the back seat and jumped in after him. He urged the others to go faster as they climbed in, clearly in no rush.

The journey out of the village was done in complete silence. Once they had reached the outskirts, though, Goku asked, "What's your name?"

"Mu Tan," the young demon answered. "My name's Mu Tan."

"Where did you come from, Mu Tan?" Hakkai asked.

"Originally?"

Hakkai nodded.

"My sister and I were born and raised in this village," he explained. "Our parents were killed. They took her as a slave…or a sacrifice sixty four years after they threw me in that cell."

"Why'd they put you in prison?" Goku asked.

"My father killed the general's daughter, then himself. They couldn't put a dead man in jail, so they put me in his place. My mother was killed while they took my sister away."

"That's not fair," Goku pouted.

"Neither is life," Sanzo muttered.

"So…" Gojyo butted in, leaning over Goku. "Was your sister hot?"

Mu Tan stared at him blankly. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Fine. Let's start with a different question. What's her name?"

"Get off me kappa!" Goku shouted, pushing Gojyo into the front seat.

"Owe! Why I…"

"Now, now!" Hakkai said from the front seat. "Let's not fight so early into the trip. We just got on the road!"

"So?" Gojyo asked. "Get your shoe outta my face, monkey!"

"NO!" Goku shouted, pushing Gojyo's face deeper into Hakkai's chair. "Not until you move!"  
"How can I move if your foot's in my face?!"

"Figure it out!"

"Do they always fight like this?" Mu Tan asked, leaning over the side of the jeep to avoid getting hit by one of Gojyo's random punches.

Hakkai nodded. "You get used to it. It's quite entertaining later on when the trip gets dull."

"It's loud and annoying," Sanzo said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You stupid cockroach! Gimme back my shoe!"

"Make me!"

Mu Tan smiled. It was nice to have company after sixty seven years of silence. He was happy that the boy, Goku, had found him. Even if it was a mistake.


End file.
